Traditionally production of glass bottles has been done on I-S machines by the blow and blow process. In this process, it is necessary to shape a parison and bottle neck ring with the parison in an inverted position, after which the parison is inverted to its normal position and placed in a finishing mold where it is blown to its final shape. The parisons are shaped in each of the sections of a plural (usually eight) section machine. A funnel is first connected to the parison mold to receive and guide a gob of molten glass so as to deliver it accurately to the parison mold. Following delivery of the gob, a baffle is connected over the funnel to supply a blow-down to insure that the gob settles to the bottom of the mold to fill the neck ring portion, correctly shape the neck ring and insure uniform contact of the glass with the walls of the parison mold. After the blow-down step, the baffle is disconnected and removed, the funnel is disconnected and removed and finally the baffle is again connected. With the funnel out of the way, the baffle functions as the bottom of the parison during the blow-back from the neck ring end which results in final shaping of the parison.
Any attempt to increase the rate of production of the machines may be broken down into a plurality of time periods as follows: